SCOTT
'The Early Years' SCOTT is one of the only Australian users of the Forum With No Name, and he began his posting days on good old IMDb, in the summer of 2005. Or the winter of 2005, if you're in one of those shitty northern hemisphere countries. His reason for joining IMDb was research for an assignment, but that was just a lie he told himself. The real truth is he was desperate for a way to procrastinate, and posting random fucking bullshit on a messageboard is probably lke...THE number one method of procrastination known to man. It was the Star Wars board, Revenge of the Sith, and SCOTT (who went under the username SCOTTI998) first started posting in DJZeroCool's thread 'The Meaningless Post Domain', which set itself the goal of reaching 1000 posts before the movie came out. Annoyingly, the IMDb admins deleted this thread before it could reach its goal, and they also deleted DJZeroCool's account. This was only a minor setback though, and DJ emerged like a phoenix from the ashes, recreating his thread, and making it to a thousand posts quicker than ever. SCOTT posted on this thread way, way, way too much, and got to know everybody in the process. His main friends back then were DJ, Blackarachnia, Milford, Joethebro, Moviejedi, Zaphkiel, Anakin Corrupt, Malaiseous, Tarantulus, that fuckwit Tropicana, and that crossdressing Chris Farley-marrying pedophile Yoda. Others such as Herm, Orange, Mumby, Pizzathehutt, Tiny, Barloq, Afro, Perfume, Moonraker, Kimmie, Trashbag, Jedisilversun, Booer, Echo, Niff and many others SCOTT doesn't care to remember also posted on the Revenge of the Sith boards around this time. With the Meaningless Post Domain out of the way, SCOTT quickly discovered that he had a magnificent propensity to be a complete and utter asshole, and he used this to great effect for quite a long time. IMDb days His time on IMDb was spent either abusing people, making stupid threads with no relevance to Star Wars whatsoever, and creating new accounts after being constantly deleted by the admins. One time SCOTT remembers being deleted by the admins, making a new account and putting in his profile 'FUCK YOU ADMINS' then being deleted again within a space of about two hours. This made him lol, sure, but it also made him realise. "Maybe I should stop being a cunt?" is what he started to think to himself. But no, not being a cunt is no fun at all, so if anything he ramped it up. The height of SCOTT's abusive nature was reached when he discovered Jedi Master Yoda had been masquerading as another user, pretending to be a British female model. He'd kept it up for about six months, and SCOTT found this both impressive, but also very fucking creepy. Yoda PM'ed SCOTT, telling him it was all harmless fun and could he please not tell anybody about it? SCOTT replied with a simple 'lol, fuck no' before proceeding to make a long, revealing thread which can be summarised in a few sentences: "Yoda is Queen Amidala. Yes, I know, he's a creepy fucker. I figured it out because I'm awesome, right guys? How awesome am I? Let's make fun of this sick freak." Imagine that basic sentiment, spread into a few paragraphs. Yoda didn't take it very well, but he had no idea how bad it was really going to get. Unwilling to let things drop, SCOTT spread unsubstantiated rumours that Yoda, while masquerading as this female British model, had e-sex with another user named Oz. This rumour humiliated Oz, a much loved Turkish poster, and caused him to drop from the IMDb radar, only to briefly return once or twice over the years before disappearing forever. Then Yoda did something stupid...something very, very, very stupid. He posted pictures of himself, his wife, and his newborn baby on the IMDb Revenge of the Sith board. The fact that he did this, and expected us NOT to fuck around with these photos shows that he was most likely missing one or two chromosomes. Perhaps even three. Moviejedi, now known as Steve, made the now-legendary decision to take Yoda's photo of him holding his new born baby, and add a speech bubble from Yoda's mouth reading 'I will skull fuck this baby'. Yoda was pissed off, sure. But the line was truly crossed when SCOTT created a comparison picture of Chris Farley's face next to the face of Yoda's wife. The resemblance truly was uncanny, and Yoda was left speechless. This is where it gets slightly fucked up. Yoda was stupid enough to post his full name on the board, so SCOTT (being the quintessential asshole he was) decided to look him up on the white pages. He then proceeded to PM Yoda his own personal details; his home address, phone number, etc. In this same PM he threatened to call Yoda's home phone, and tell his wife all about the fact that her husband is on the internet posting with a bunch of teenagers pretending to be a woman, and having e-sex with random Turkish men. Yoda snapped. He sent SCOTT a long, ranting, misspelled, furious email where he basically said he was going to talk to his lawyer friend and get the police involved if SCOTT didn't back down. SCOTT simply laughed, and said he was never going to call him anyway. Things calmed for some time, until Yoda pulled the exact same trick again, this time pretending to be three seperate people (one of them a teenage emo girl, another of them a grieving widower whose family was apparently killed in a car accident). Yoda revealed these identities himself this time, and then proceeded to GTFO. People were mainly disinterested/slightly outraged. SCOTT pretended he was outraged, but this was simply a ploy to generate more lulz. When Hurricane Katrina happened, SCOTT replied to a thread made by Kimmie, in which he asked 'why the fuck should I give money to a bunch of drowning cockroaches?'. The shitstorm this created was beyond words; just know that it was truly amazing. Perfume, a supposed middle aged black woman living in Harlem, decided then and there to hound SCOTT constantly and insult him every change she got. But then after a while SCOTT said 'I was only joking' and the two of them became greatest of friends. True story. Stories and RPG Things happened, SCOTT wrote some stories (one of them was called 'The Lord of Blackarachnias Wallet' which generated a cult fanbase). This cult fanbase, along with SCOTT, became quite irritated when this entire story was deleted by the admins. SCOTT, being the idiot he was, decided it would be a good idea to not save this story at all, so no trace of it remained after the deletion. His attempts to rewrite this story over the years have only ended with disappointment. Another story he wrote was 'Take a Bit to Die', a Die Hard rip off, which he managed to finish and actually save. It remains intact to this day, although deep down inside SCOTT kind of wishes it was also deleted because in all honesty it's pretty fucking shitty. In between all this story writing, SCOTT participated in a fair few RPG's. The main two were 'Blackarachnia's Fleet', and SCOTT's own RPG thread 'The Hotel SCOTT'. In both stories his character was an alcoholic, violent, psychotic, revolver-wielding madman. Much like in real life. Over the years, SCOTT's assholeish nature may have subsided, but one thing remained consistent; his contribution to the stories and RPGs of the various boards he was a part of. Sometimes these stories were one page long, filled only with crude sexual references, dead baby jokes, and abusive language. Other times they were long-winded epics, filled with even more crude sexual references, dead baby jokes and abusive language. One of his most controversial stories was 'A Nasty Scat Story', posted on The War Room, which was a porno about a young man who dabbled in the art of poo sex. It was a riveting tale of love, deceit, poo-eating. The whole works. 2007-2009 In 2007, many things occurred which shaped SCOTT, and changed his perception of the boards. By this stage he was posting on The War Room, along with all the other posters who escaped IMDb during The Exodus.